


My Letter

by sherlocked221



Series: Star Trek Poems [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Journey to Babel, Love Poems, M/M, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This poem has a bit of backstory to it. (see work for it)<br/>Just a poem about an envelope from spock's mother, a photo and a teddy bear.</p><p>"And I'm not sure if I should laugh</p><p>Or enjoy this moment</p><p>more privately"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Letter

Backstory

Leonard never forgot about that teddy bear that he heard Spock used to love. He had to have proof of it so what did he do? He sent a message to Amanda practically begging her for more information. She was able to beam an envelope aboard the Enterprise for him with a surprise inside. 

 

 

My Letter

What is this with no letter inside

Just an old, faded picture 

A picture of a young boy

And his teddy bear

 

Young arms curling around that bear

Arms that I know today 

Black hair longer than I remember 

A little wilder than today

 

And I'm not sure if I should laugh

Or enjoy this moment

more privately

 

The bear has life in it's dark eyes 

And fangs that look familiar

Like I remember him telling me

But they're still unexpected 

 

They're more like him

Who I know today

Than the sweet little boy

I can see

 

He hasn't grown into his looks 

Yet, and it's cute

To think that you were once like this


End file.
